1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device employed as a tree stand for hunters and wildlife photographers. More particularly, it refers to a tree stand, easily portable by a single individual and quickly mountable on a tree with slidable sleeve mounts frictionally fit over pivot points on a climbing pole and a platform pivotable attached to the top of the pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree stands of many varying designs have been used by hunters and wild life photographers for many years. Typical standard ladder design tree stands are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,939 and 4,552,247. These are bulky and difficult for one person to carry for long distances into a forest environment. Portable tree stands with a pole type climbing element are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,257,490 and 4,552,246. Although these latter portable stands can be carried by one individual, they lack compactness in the folded mode so that they can be carried noiselessly and conveniently. An improved convenient to carry and noiseless pack for a tree stand is needed.